


Good Boy

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mention of Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Chapter 1

Mark is confused and bewildered. One minute he’s standing in his bedroom, preparing to have some quality time with his pillow and the next he’s being thrown out, a hysterical voice in his ear and an oddly familiar sweet scent in his nose. Now, Mark’s standing outside of his room, staring at the closed door in confusion.

“Um,” he says, blinking a few times. “Jackson?” he asks, knocking on the door. A pitiful whine is the only noise he gets in return. Mark knows that noise.

Fuck.

Five minutes later and he’s on the phone with their manager. It would’ve been so much faster but none of them actually has cellphones and he’d had to go to the neighbors. “Jackson’s in heat,” is the first thing he says when their manager answers. He doesn’t even give him time to even figure out who was on the phone. “What?” their manager demands, sounding just as bewildered as Mark feels.

“He’s in heat,” Mark repeats himself. Luckily their neighbor had trusted him not to steal her phone and is currently busy fluttering around inside. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Keep him away from the others.” His manager doesn’t have to be specific, Mark knew what he meant.

When GOT7 was formed, people worried there’d be problems. The main problem is that there are two omegas in the group as well as three alphas. There are only two Betas to keep things in line. The amount of pheromones two omegas can produce worries everyone, but JYP refused to be denied. It’s his company, his trainees, his wolves. If he wants them in a group than damn it they’d be in a group.

Their manager, a married alpha, has a schedule of both omega’s heat cycles and high tails them out of there the second their scent sweetens. However, for some reason, Jackson’s is early, and that is bad. The only good thing is that Mark is the only alpha present at the moment and he definitely has no intentions of mating with Jackson. He loves him, but he doesn’t love him like that.

When Mark goes back into their dorm, Youngjae’s there. He looks relatively wide eyed. It’s probably because Mark had flown past him like a hurricane, confusing the sleepy omega. “Hyung, what’s going on?” he asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Youngjae gets sleep whenever he can get it and luckily he doesn’t have a schedule today.

“Jackson is in heat,” Mark says and the younger boy wakes right up, looking alert. “Hyung,” he says, eyes wide, “BamBam is here.”

Again. Fuck.

Mark quickly flies past Youngjae, heads straight for his room. Normally, he wouldn’t be worried but Kunpimook is young and Jackson’s pheromones can set him off. If he mates with Jackson, that can be a really big problem, one no one wants to deal with. The door’s wide open and Mark can smell Jackson’s heat very clearly. Luckily it’s in the early stage, soft and inviting, but that’s still probably driving Kunpimook feral.

Mark’s surprised at what he sees inside. Kunpimook’s definitely in there, but Jackson has him pinned down. Thankfully, both are fully clothed. Jackson’s growling, sounding like the alpha a lot of people assumes he is. Actually, when they first met, Mark had assumed Jackson was an alpha. The boy was strong, powerful, and he submitted to next to no one. However, when he got to know him, he definitely saw omega tendencies. The younger loves touching and being touched, especially his hair and his neck. If it weren’t for that, everyone would think he was an alpha save for his cycle.

Kunpimook isn’t being submissive, but Jackson is stronger than him and Kunpimook knows it. He growls back, trying to get at Jackson’s body but Jackson won’t let him. Mark has kind of frozen at the sight and watches, wondering what’s going to happen. Kunpimook relaxes and for a second, Jackson remains tense but he relaxes too. That’s when Kunpimook strikes.

He flips them over, growling fiercely, and tears Jackson’s shirt down the middle. Annoyed, Jackson lunges, his growl louder and scarier than Kunpimook’s as he flips them back over and sits on Kunpimook. Jackson puts all of his weight on the young alpha and quickly makes it hard for the younger to move.

Kunpimook struggles but he can’t move. Jackson leans down, their faces centimeters apart and he growls so loud Kunpimook flinches and whimpers. He doesn’t submit but he isn’t trying to mate with Jackson anymore. Mark can just barely distinguish Kunpimook’s fear from the scent of Jackson’s heat.

Finally, Mark moves. Jackson notices and turns to look at him. He can tell that Mark isn’t here to try and forcefully mate with him, so Jackson chooses to remain silent, trying to bring in the need that was getting stronger. Mark removes Kunpimook from under Jackson, making sure the younger won’t try anything.

“Manager hyung is on the way. Get dressed,” Mark says, forcefully taking Kunpimook out of the room. The young alpha is growling and whining at the same time, trying to get at the omega that’s emitting the enticing scent. Mark knows and understands that this isn’t Kunpimook and it definitely isn’t what Kunpimook really wants. He’s just too young to ignore the scent.

Mark has put the boy in his room, ordering Youngjae to stand by the door. He really wishes one of their betas, Jinyoung or Yugyeom, was there, but he figures they were on their way back with their manager. Needing something to do, he goes to get Jackson’s “to go” bag. It has everything Jackson needs for the time he’s going to be away. Mark doesn’t know what’s in it and he doesn’t really want to know.

He puts it by the front door when said door opens. He looks up, relieved when it’s their manager. Behind him are the other members of GOT7. The two betas file in first, smiling brightly at Mark who relaxes at their presence. Behind them is JB. Although Mark’s an alpha himself he is well aware that JB is  _the_  alpha of the group. That doesn’t bother Mark in the least.

He opens his mouth to greet them when he hears Youngjae’s voice filled with distress as he shouts, “Hyung!” they were all on the move after that. At some point, Kunpimook has gotten past his bedroom door and Youngjae and once again, he is trying to mount Jackson.

Unfortunately for him, he doesn’t understand in his haze that Jackson is not going to let that happen. Jackson flips the small heat-crazed alpha onto his ass and prepares to do worse if the younger tries to get out of the hold Jackson has him in. He adores Kunpimook with his entire being but it is very obvious that Kunpimook isn’t all there at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stop.” Jackson and Kunpimook freezes. Yugyeom and Youngjae, who haven’t even been doing anything, go completely still as they look at JB. For his part, JB looks calm and collected. Jackson has only been in heat for about twenty minutes. His scent is nothing compared to what it’d be if he was a day in or something of the sort. JB has been surrounded by much stronger heat scents, this is nothing. Everyone watches as JB enters the room, careful of the things that have been scattered on the floor due to their fighting.

Unfortunately, Kunpimook remembers that he is also an alpha and he struggles. Jackson snarls and there the two go again. Before they get the chance to do damage, JB is there. “Down!” he orders and Jackson reacts immediately. JB grabs Kunpimook before he can take advantage of Jackson’s prone form on the floor. Jackson has gone completely still, barely breathing as he watches JB, looking at him like he’s a tree Jackson wants to climb. JB is looking at Kunpimook.

He’s holding Kunpimook by his neck and the only reason they’re at mutual eye level is because JB has the poor boy’s feet hovering over the floor, all of his struggling weight controlled by one hand. Kunpimook is wiggling and trying to get away, his instincts begging him to take care of the omega whose heat is pouring off of him and getting stronger.

His wolf doesn’t understand that that’s not what Kunpimook wants and definitely not what Jackson wants. It only understands that in order to cater to the omega, he has to knot the omega. And now, another much stronger alpha is here, trying to take that opportunity from right under his nose.

Before Kunpimook can get any ideas, JB’s grip on his neck tightens and they make eye contact. Kunpimook goes impossibly still as dark brown eyes meet black ones. JB stares him down so hard Kunpimook’s wolf flinches. It’s over after that. Kunpimook goes limp and pliant in JB’s hold and the much stronger alpha sets him down on his feet.

“You are going to apologize to Jackson and then you’re going to go to your room. I will deal with the door later.” JB orders and Kunpimook nods, having come back to his senses. He looks rightfully petrified as he turns to Jackson. The omega hasn’t noticed. He’s still belly up on his back and looks like he wants to eat JB alive. His scent is getting stronger as his arousal continues to mount.

“I’m so sorry Jackson hyung,” Kunpimook says. Jackson nods but doesn’t say anything, his heat starts to get to him. He’s horny and hot and  _his_ alpha is  _right there_. JB seems completely oblivious to the way Jackson’s gaze is searing through him, instead looking at Kunpimook. “Apologize again when he comes home. Your room.” JB orders. Kunpimook is gone in a flash, knowing who the one in control is.

Their manager goes towards Jackson, pausing when the omega snarls like he’s ready to attack him if he needs to. That is not  _his_ alpha. Why isn’t  _his_ alpha coming to take care of him? JB turns to look, having been ready to leave. When he sees the ferocious expression on Jackson’s face, he pinches the bridge of his nose. Before anyone can comment, JB is on the move again.

Jackson has yet to move but his body relaxes when his alpha’s scent washes over him. His alpha is here, his alpha is going to take care of him. JB crouches down by Jackson’s head, reaches down and grabs the younger by his chin, making the omega look at him. Jackson doesn’t resist and his heart nearly stops when he looks JB in the eye. His alpha is so gorgeous, Jackson can’t wait to rub his scent all over him and get his scent in return.

Apparently, that’s not the plan. “Jackson,” JB says, making sure Jackson is paying attention and not fully consumed by his heat. “You are going to go to the hotel with manager hyung. You are going to go and you are not going to complain,” JB says, his voice leaves no room for argument. Jackson doesn’t seem to notice that as he whines pitifully, reaching for JB. The alpha allows it but his expression and his scent doesn’t change. Jackson is confused. Doesn’t his alpha want him? Is there something wrong with Jackson? Why doesn’t his alpha want him?

“Hyung,” Jackson whines, his voice lowers in his lust. JB doesn’t react. “What did I say, Jackson?” JB asks, still staring him down. Jackson whines again, lowering his gaze to JB’s mouth instead. JB doesn’t let him look away though, forces him to meet his gaze again. His voice is a growl now, his wolf almost comes to the surface at Jackson’s disobedience. “What did I say Jackson?” JB asks. Jackson’s entire body shudders at JB’s tone and he wants nothing more than to get on his hands and knees for him, but that’s not what his alpha is asking for.

“I’ll go,” Jackson whispers. He doesn’t want to. He wants his alpha to take care of him, to love him and fuck him and everything in between. However, he remains quiet as his heat continues to get stronger. Before long, he’s going to be hysterical with his need for JB, but his alpha is sending him away, his alpha won’t see it. JB nods, lets him go as he stands up. “Get up,” JB says and Jackson obeys. He’s a good omega, he wants to show his alpha that. Maybe if he shows that he’s good, his alpha will go with him.

JB doesn’t. He has to keep a firm hand on Jackson’s shoulder because if he doesn’t, the omega will do anything he can think of to get JB to show interest. JB has much better control than anyone expects because he doesn’t bat a lash at Jackson’s actions. When Jackson is gone, making the saddest noises anyone has ever heard from him, JB turns to look at Jinyoung. “Open all the windows,” he says. Jinyoung nods and JB goes off to deal with Kunpimook who looks rightfully scandalized as he stares at the door he took off the hinges.

Jackson feels utterly rejected in the van. He’s crying and horny and  _burning up_  but there’s nothing he can do. His alpha ordered him away and so Jackson is doing as he was told. He wants his alpha to be here, to comfort him and love him. Jackson whines from the backseat, burying his face in his hoodie. He had changed before Kunpimook came back the second time and his hoodie still has JB’s scent on it. It’s going to be very useful during the days he’s going to be in heat.

He wants JB here to hold him, to touch him. Gods Jackson needs someone to touch him. Omegas need affection, a lot of it, and it gets worse when they’re in heat. Jackson is so touch starved during his stay away from his alpha. However, he does have a few moments of clarity at the hotel and he decides that he’s going to be good. He has to be good. If he’s good, his alpha will love him and take care of him like Jackson needs. He just has to be good.

When Jackson’s heat is fully out of his system, he’s embarrassed. He remembers his actions and wonders how badly he messed up. However, when he returns, things seem to be the same. Kunpimook nearly drowns him in affection as he apologizes to him. Jackson takes it even though he really wants someone else’s affection. The object of his desire seems entirely oblivious to Jackson’s interest despite his actions during his heat.

Jackson does hold in his desire for his leader when he isn’t in heat. He works hard to get affection from him but he makes sure the other doesn’t realize how badly he wants him. That seems just fine for JB. At the moment, Jackson is laying on the floor, his face on JB’s thigh. His alpha is sitting up, his back against the couch as his fingers run through Jackson’s hair. Jackson sighs, wonders why he can’t just tell JB that he wants him. His wolf obviously admits its desire, but Jackson is nervous. JB is very important to Jackson and if, if he rejects Jackson, the younger has no idea what he’d do. Probably nothing good. So, instead of potentially ruining a wonderful friendship, he takes what he can.


	3. Chapter 3

This continues for a while until, once again, his heat hits. Jackson doesn’t know why his heat isn’t sticking to the schedule. It’s never been wacky before and yet here Jackson is. Here is the shower. He should’ve known that his rise in temperature isn’t from a cold or from the water he’s standing under. Jackson mulls it over in his mind. He has no idea where his manager is but he knows where his alpha is. His alpha can help him. Jackson hopes his alpha won’t send him away this time.

As it turns out, JB and Jackson are the only ones home. The others invited Jackson, but Jackson's exhausted and they left without him. Having such a busy schedule does that to a person. JB has leader-ly duties he attends to in their absence. The plan had been to pass out after his shower but now, with his dick standing at attention, he wants his alpha to fuck him six ways from Sunday. He needs his alpha to.

JB is in his bedroom, the image of focus as he looks over a folder that he’s holding. He looks up when the door opens. Jackson’s heat had started about forty minutes ago and so the scent is strong and getting stronger. Jackson tries to stay away from JB by taking a long shower, even sticking around when it got cold. It doesn’t do anything for him. Especially considering his alpha is literally a door down. Jackson breaks and goes for him.

JB watches as Jackson slips into the room, shutting the door behind him. “Alpha,” Jackson breathes and JB knows what’s going on immediately. Jackson never says that aloud unless he’s in heat. JB considers his odds. Jackson blocks the door and although JB can move him, he doesn’t want to hurt the younger and he can tell Jackson is willing to put up a fight today. He focuses again when Jackson sinks down to his hands and knees. “Alpha,” Jackson purrs, crawling towards JB.

Jaebum stares, surprise flows through him as Jackson’s scent gets stronger. He hadn’t smelled like this an hour ago and yet it feels like Jackson’s on his second day. Jackson is doing something to make it stronger. Jackson is, but he’s not thinking about that. He thinks about how the last time he’d been in heat, his alpha seemed unbothered. He needs to smell unbearably good today. His alpha will fuck him today, Jackson’s going to make sure of it.

“Jackson, stop,” JB says, but Jackson ignores it. It feels weird, to disobey his alpha, but he  _needs_  him. If he listens, his alpha will send him away. So Jackson pushes on although it feels like something is trying to stop him. “Jackson.” JB growls and Jackson moans in response. His alpha sounds so good when he growls.

“I need you,” Jackson says, feeling the cover underneath his palms. JB blinks, then does it again. “No you don’t,” he says and that’s when Jackson hesitates, confused. “What?” he asks, taking in the clean, masculine scent of his alpha. Jackson is going to taste him once he figures out why his alpha thinks he doesn’t need him. Jackson needs him very much and he’s going to show him how much too.

“You’re saying that because you’re in heat.” Ah, Jackson understands. He huffs, crawling towards JB again. If he’s closer, his scent will be stronger. Is he manipulating his alpha? Oh well, it’s for a good cause and Jackson would  _never_ hurt his alpha. “No,” Jackson says, his voice throaty as he touches JB. His alpha doesn’t respond, feels like granite under Jackson’s touch as he watches him. Jackson takes it as a plus that his alpha doesn’t shove him away although he can.

“I need you,” Jackson repeats, running his fingers up JB’s arm. He loves that he likes wearing muscle shirts at home. So much easier to touch, to feel. “With or without heat. Fuck me please.” At least he says please. JB shakes his head and Jackson frowns.

Is there something wrong with Jackson? This is the second time his alpha rejects him. “If you fuck me, I won’t be in heat anymore,” Jackson says, wonders if JB will let him put his hands under his shirt. “We can fuck again so I can show you my heat isn’t influencing me,” Jackson explains, biting his lip as he eyes JB’s shoulders. He wants to bite them.

“By that time we’ll be mated,” JB sounds bored, annoyed almost. Jackson frowns, pulls away from his alpha despite how badly he wants to latch on. “You don’t want to mate with me?” Jackson sounds sad, distraught actually and JB frowns. “It’s not that,” JB says and Jackson is getting upset. “Then what is it?” he demands. JB frowns more, looking Jackson over. “Jackson, you’ve never shown interest in me this way when you’re not in heat,” JB says.

“If I mate with you, because that’s what will happen if I fuck you now, you’ll most likely regret it.” Jackson frowns. He doesn’t like how sad his alpha sounds, he wants to make his alpha happy. Jackson makes a sad noise and lays down on his back. He tilts his head to the side, watching what his alpha will do. He stops frowning but he looks confused.

“What are you doing?” JB asks, confused. “Submitting,” Jackson says. “I know that, I can see that. What are you  _doing_?” JB asks when Jackson reaches for him, runs his fingers up his side. “You’re my alpha,” Jackson says, his voice soft as he moves closer to JB, still submissive in every way. “If you haven’t noticed, I only submit to you,” he sounds a little shy now and when JB looks, Jackson is blushing.

“I try to get your attention but I know you have others to tend to so I try not to get too jealous. It’s hard when you let Youngjae cuddle you all the time.” Jackson pouts a bit but he quickly puts himself back on track. JB hasn’t pushed him away, hasn’t told him to leave yet. He was watching him, his eyes impossibly darker. “Please, I’m completely willing and I know you can tell I’m not lying.” His breathing gets a little ragged here, but he really needs to be fucked right now.

Jackson's been watching JB’s face the entire time and he sees the way his eyes flash and oh. Oh. Jackson turns, keeps himself lower than JB to remain submissive, but he presses a kiss to JB’s shoulder, pleased when JB allows it. “I want this,” Jackson says as he pushes one of his hands under JB’s shirt. JB doesn’t move. “I know the way you’re taught hyung. They compare heat to being drunk. It’s not the same. I can give my consent, I  _am_ giving my consent. Hyung please-” he was going to beg some more but he doesn’t get the chance. JB moves faster than Jackson ever gives him credit for.

JB kisses with his entire being. Jackson had gotten a taste of it before when they played the paper passing game. It was like it was instinctual for JB to use his whole body when he kisses. Now that it’s intentional, JB is kissing Jackson with his entire being. Jackson moans, even more sensitive than usual. He tugs on JB’s shirt, needing it to be gone yesterday. “Jaebum,” Jackson moans and JB swallows it down, licking his way into Jackson’s mouth and Jackson is so upset they haven’t done this sooner. However, he savors the moment and opens up to JB, very willingly.

It doesn’t take long before the both of them are naked what with the way Jackson was clawing at JB. “Hyung,” Jackson whines when JB doesn’t touch him immediately. JB ignores him, looking at Jackson’s body so intensely that Jackson blushes. Before Jackson could do something, like kick him, JB is there, kissing the moans right out of Jackson’s mouth. Jackson is unbelievably pliant and willing in JB’s hands. He trusts him to take care of him and JB does. Jackson’s wet enough to not need any help when it comes to prepping him, but JB does it anyway.

Jackson is beyond sensitive so when a hand wraps around his dick, he groans. “Fuck.” JB seems to appreciate the noise and crooks his fingers just right and Jackson is in space. JB keeps him centered though, laughing as he lines himself up. “Haven’t even fucked you yet,” he huffs into Jackson’s mouth and Jackson tries to laugh but he moans instead when JB pushes inside of him.

Jackson grabs at the covers surrounding him, needing to hold something to keep himself centered as JB pushes deep. JB hums low in his throat, almost a growl but not really. “You take it so well,” he says and Jackson keens. “Close already?” JB is teasing him and Jackson would retaliate but he’s fucking him so good and hitting Jackson’s prostate just right. Instead, he digs his blunt nails into JB’s shoulders. At least he has something to hold on to.

JB is really good at fucking Jackson into the covers he’s lying on. The isolation skills Jackson’s only seen him use for dancing is being put to work now and Jackson wants to cry at how euphoric it feels. JB laughs at him, his pace never slowing down. Suddenly, he shifts, grabbing one of Jackson’s legs as he goes and grinds down and Jackson screams, his back arching so much it would hurt if he wasn’t feeling so good.

Jackson doesn’t last long at all. Hell, he felt fucked out when JB first started. Now though, he sees stars and makes quite the mess on his stomach. JB fucks him through it and Jackson hiccups his pleasure. JB grinds down again and Jackson feels it. “Hyung, fuck!” Jackson’s panting now, probably making JB bleed with how hard he’s clawing at his shoulders again. JB pushes forward and instead of thrusting, he, he fucking  _rolls_ his hips and Jackson cums again.

JB leans down, hips still sinfully satisfying, and he bites Jackson in the juncture in between his neck and his shoulder. Jackson has an orgasm but it’s a dry one. It still feels as good as the others and Jackson feels JB inside of him, thick and deep and  _still_  fucking cumming and Jackson’s pretty much a puddle of twitching nerves. He blacks out for a bit, riding the euphoric waves like he’s back in LA with a surfboard or something.

When Jackson comes back to his senses, JB is cleaning him up and the bite mark on his neck throbs so good. “Hyung,” Jackson slurs, reaches out for JB, his fingers curl and uncurl. JB snorts but leans down and kisses Jackson. The omega hums happily, nuzzling into him. He’s going to be even cuddlier for a couple hours, an omega thing paired with a Jackson thing. JB takes this in stride and lets Jackson roleplay that JB’s a tree and Jackson is a koala. JB runs his fingers through Jackson’s hair, tugging occasionally and Jackson shivers.

“You’re gonna make my dick hard,” Jackson murmurs, content and sated. His heat isn’t gone, not really, but it’s not a burning need he needs to soothe. JB is here now and he’ll take care of him. “I don’t think you understand the term ‘morning wood’,” JB answers, tugging hard enough to make Jackson moan, his toes curling. “Well, maybe we should go to sleep so we can go back to fucking in the morning!” Jackson exclaims. He can’t be as loud as he usually is because JB’s fucked him too good to make the effort. He’s still fucked out and the only thing that keeps him anchored is JB’s body against his. JB laughs but doesn’t seem against the idea.

In the morning, JB wakes up to Jackson deep throating him and they fuck hard. That time, Jackson lasts longer. They shower right before the others come home. However, it smells entirely too much like Jaebum  _and_ Jackson and they don’t really try to hide the bite mark JB put on Jackson. At least they didn’t see the matching one on Jackson’s thigh.


End file.
